ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cages (Steel and Otherwise)
}} O-Chul escapes from his cage. Cast * O-Chul ◀ ▶ * The Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ * A Demon-Roach ◀ ▶ Transcript O-Chul is straining to pull out one of the bars of his cage. Monster in the Darkness: Excuse me? Mr. Elf? Could we maybe get another Sunburst spell over this way? O-Chul: Nnngh!! Monster in the Darkness: Hey, what are you doing, Mr. Stiffly? O-Chul: Keep your—nnnnngh!—voice down, please. Demon Roach: Don't you know Bend Bars rolls have been gone for awhile? The cage bar snaps free with a "KATANG!" Monster in the Darkness: Oh, man! The cagesmith is not gonna be happy about that! O-Chul: I will be sure to weep for his lost masterpiece later. Demon-Roach: HEY! Jailbreak! Helloooo, we have a jailbreak over— O-Chul impales the Demon Roach with the broken bar, "SQUILCH!" Demon-Roach: Ah, crap. Monster in the Darkness: How did you— O-Chul: This bar has been loose for several weeks. Monster in the Darkness: Then why didn't you— O-Chul: Because then was not the time for action. Now, is. The Demon-Roach's body disappears to the Lower Planes, "poof!". O-Chul leaves his cage. Monster in the Darkness: Wait! Mr. Stiffly, the exit is the other way! Where are you going? O-Chul: To do my duty. Monster in the Darkness: Again? They just brought the bucket around an hour ago. O-Chul: No, my duty. My obligation to my dead comrades and my late Lord. Or Lords, as the case may be. Monster in the Darkness: But Xykon will kill you if you go out there! O-Chul: Almost certainly. I go nonetheless. O-Chul: Listen to me, my friend. Listen carefully. We must all do what we think is right. O-Chul: Whatever happens to me next, I want you to think about all that I have taught you. O-Chul: Think about the game we just played. Think about how I have treated you, and how your so-called friends have treated you. O-Chul: You have the power to leave the vile path down which they would have you led. O-Chul: I know this because you have shown me enough clues over these long months for me to finally understand you. O-Chul: You may not know exactly what you are—but I do. Monster in the Darkness: You do? Really? Than[sic] what am I? O-Chul: A good man. O-Chul charges in Xykon's direction. O-Chul: Farewell, my gentle friend. Monster in the Darkness: Wait, Mr. Stiffly! Come back! Monster in the Darkness: Mr. Stiffly! Monster in the Darkness: MR. STIFFLY! Monster in the Darkness: O-CHUL!! D&D Context * Sunburst dispels all types of magical darkness in its area of effect, which is what the MitD was after in the first panel. * In AD&D 1st and 2nd editions, there was a specific check for "Bend Bars/Lift Gates". It was a percentile roll based on a score in the Strength table. In D&D 3.0 this convention was discarded, and bending bars or lifting gates is a strength check with an appropriate difficulty class depending on the situation. Trivia * This is the first time MitD refers to O-Chul by his real name. * O-Chul repeats his assessment of MitD as a "good man" in the first panel of #1042. External Links * 654}} View the comic * 111807}} View the discussion thread Category:O-Chul and Vaarsuvius Escape From Xykon